


яє∂αмαи¢у . ∂αиιєℓ נαмєѕ ѕєανєу

by silver_stars_1_0



Category: Why Don't We (Band)
Genre: Childhood Sweethearts, Friendship, Heartbreak, Love, Multi, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_stars_1_0/pseuds/silver_stars_1_0
Summary: redamancy : (n)an act of loving the one who loves you"estranged by ambition reunited by ingenuity"in which samara is estranged from her childhood best friend daniel seavey is reunited with him once again through her passion for music and her ability to never give up.





	1. ✩¢αѕт✩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cast

\--------------------------------------------

daniel james seavey as the childhood sweat heart

 

"i can chase you, and i can catch you, but there is nothing i can do to make you mine"

\--------------------------------------------

 

\--------------------------------------------

scarlett leithold as samara may williams, the girl who returned to late a.k.a lost girl

a lost girl

 

"the most exciting rhythms seem unexpected and complex, the most beautiful melodies simple and inevitable"

\--------------------------------------------

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

corbyn matthew besson as the guardian angel

 

"be the reason someone smiles. be the reason someone feels loved and believes in the goodness in people"

\--------------------------------------------

 

\--------------------------------------------

why don't we boys as the boys who help the lost girl reunite with her sweetheart

 

"believe in yourself, keep faith"

\--------------------------------------------

[extra]

anna lynn smith

anthony edward jones

\------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lower case intended


	2. ✩¢нαρтєя σиє ex-it✩

¢нαρтєя σиє ex-it 

ⓢⓐⓜⓐⓡⓐ

the dark room was soon illuminated with lights as he walked inside. i held two ticket to los angles in my hands and a smile on my face. i bent on my knee and handed him the tickets "would you like to fly to los angles with me." he picked me up and hugged me tightly tears streaming down our faces. my friends cheer behind me.

"amara", anthony said as he stood in the dark. i snapped out of my trance and looked around. i gave my friend a thumb indicating her to switch the lights on. the room illuminated and the boy looked at me. "i need to tell you some thing" he said urgently "but-" i tried to argue. "i have to break up with you, i don't feel it anymore, hope you understand" he rambled.

the tickets slipped out of my hands, the smile left my face and my friends yawned. tears started streaming down our eyes. i fell down on my knees, he tried to pick me up but my eyes felt heavy. i closed the door and laid down on the floor still crying. my best friend, anna, hurried to me "it is okay, you can stay with me for as long as you want" she told me putting her hands around my face rubbing my back.

anna was a friend who was always by my side but today i miss daniel. anna, daniel and i have been the best friends since we started walking. we went to kindergarten together, drew together, sang together and attended school together. one day we were told that i would have to leave the town as my dad had transferred to another town. that day we cried together.

i was determined to make it back to portland for anna and for daniel. i convinced my parents. one day my friend, anna's parents offered me to live with them. my parents agreed and after 18 months i came back to portland and i was filled with joy. everything about portland was same except my blue eyed giraffe had already left me. i was too late.

coping up with just the memories was hard. soon anna engaged me in a realtionship with a sweet boy named anthony. but i never forgot daniel. i learnt to live with anthony with out daniel. anthony was a sweet boy.he made feel like i was loved. i thought i was in love. all i wanted in my life is to move to l.a. with my love, who i though was anthony and write songs. he almost made me forget about daniel.

until today, i had the best surprised planned tickets to the city of los angles in my hands and an offer to write songs for artists.

i cried to sleep that night hoping that the night would wash my memories away. 

i was woken up anna's pet dog luna who ran up to me and wagged her tail against me. i opened my eyes and pet the dog slowly letting her down. anna greeted me with a warm hug. "your flight is to leave this afternoon are you ready" she asked me. the events of the previous night flashed in my head. "bu-but how" i managed to say."you still have tickets, you don't have to go with anthony, you can make it alone" she told me.

I hugged her tightly, "thank you anna, i am going to miss you and luna" i said pulling away and ruffling the dog. "i also have a surprise for you" anna told me. she then quickly rushed to the garden returning with a small puppy. "you don't have to be completely alone, bailey is your first friend in los angles" she said handing me the dog. i hugged her once again and began a new day.

there really wasn't much to pack. i made sure i had my guitar which daniel once gifted me and my new puppy bailey. anna dropped me to the airport and i took of to los angles. during the short flight i rehearsed the songs i had written down about anthony when i was in 'love' with him, but i didn't feel any of them anymore. so i spent my journey to the city writing my feelings down in a song. but i wasn't sure if the song was about anthony or daniel.

soon i landed in the city and i was dropped at an office with my dog and a guitar. i looked around at the place and went inside. "i am here to collect my keys to the apartment" i told the receptionist. soon i was met with a man. "we are sorry to inform you that the apartment has been rented out to someone else as you did not complete you payment on time." i was taken back. my parents forgot to deposit the rent on time. i was shattered. i was alone in the city, with a dog and a guitar. 

i left the place controlling my tears. i had my guitar, i could audition today and live in an inn for the week before i found another place to live. i held my self together and with the little money i had left i took a can to the studio. everything was at its worst, i hoped it got better from here. i reached the studio excitedly to perform my new original 'heartbroken'. 

"we have already found our voice, thank you" the words ringed in my ears. i was alone in this city, with no friends, no house, no job and no return tickets back to portland. my eyelids felt heavy and the world narrowed down in front of me. then god sent an angel down to earth to guide me.

\---------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowercase intended


	3. ✩¢нαρтєя тωσ. ѕαм✩

¢нαρтєя тωσ. ѕαм

ⓢⓐⓜⓐⓡⓐ

i was alone in this city, with no friends, no house, no job and no return tickets back to portland. my eyelids felt heavy and the world narrowed down in front of me. then god sent an angel down to earth to guide me. 

he gathered a small crowd who lifted me up and took me to a bench. he waited for me to regain my consciousness. "are you alright" he asked rubbing my hands. i nodded and looked into his blue green eyes "my dog", i asked with concern in my eyes. he handed my dog bailey, over to me. "you seem lost, is there anything I can help you with" he asked me running his hands in his bleached hair.

he sat down beside me as i narrated my story out to him. i told him about how my boyfriend dumped me, my house was sold out because my parent forgot to pay and my audition was cancelled because they already found some one else .he put his palm on thigh rubbing over my knee gently. he then.gave me a small hug.

"you could live with us" he offered kindly. "bu-but" i tried to deny the offer politely. "on rent, we have a spare room you could pay back when you have the money" he convinced me. I gave him a tight hug "thank you so much" i said. i found some new hope. "but- there is a small problem" he informed. "you will have to disguise yourself as a boy" he said. "no girls allowed" he told me. i weighed the situation carefully and nodded. "sure".

today i really was starting my life all over again. i was ready.the only thing i carried from the past was a guitar. i chopped my hair washed my make up away. wore the only hoodie I owned and some loose sweat pants.i slipped a cap on my head. i was now sam not samara or amara.

when i was ready the boy drove towards his house. he told me about his lifestyle, he also informed me that he was in a band with the four other boys, who lived with him. he assured me that i could live with them for as long as i want and that he would introduce me to the record he signed up with. i learnt that his name was corbyn and he was extremely interested in space, just like me.as he parked in front of a large house in the hollywood. 

corbyn was very sweet, he opened the door for me to walk outside and lead me to the house. i was greeted by two pleasant faces, one had rosy red cheeks and the other had curly hair. corbyn smiled "sam this is zach" he said pointing at the rosy cheeked boy, "and he is jack" corbyn completed as the curly haired guy waved. "jack and zach this is sam" corbyn said quickly, "he just moved to la and his house was rented out to another person, so i offered him to stay with us in the spare room" he explained. jack and zach each nodded and bumped my fist "don't worry sam, you can stay for as long as you want." they told and i nodded.

"where are jonah and daniel" corbyn asked jack as he helped my dog inside. soon i was in front of two boys. one completely unknown to me and the other i recognized in an instant as my childhood sweetheart, my daniel.

i couldn't believe that i was standing face to face in front of him. i wanted to throw my cap away and show the guitar he gifted me, 'i am you amara', i wanted to scream. i wanted to ask him, why he never tried to call me. why he left me, but then the images of him with another girl replayed in my head.

"sam" i say to jonah and daniel, sticking my hand out to shake theirs. daniel's hands carried the same warmth as they did years ago. i looked down and then followed zach, as he showed me my room and corbyn recited my story to the other boys. i closed the door behind me and let tears pour down my face. i slowly take my guitar out and play 'love me do', the first song that he taught me to play. i cursed my luck of all the people i was in the same house as him. as much as i wanted to leave my past behind it came back to me.

◦◦,'°.✽✦✽.◦.✽✦✽.°',◦◦◦◦,'°.✽✦✽.◦.✽✦✽.°',◦◦◦◦,'°.✽✦✽.◦.✽✦✽.°',◦◦

ⓓⓐⓝⓘⓔⓛ

i looked at sam and i thought as though i had seen my amara. he had the same blue eyes and the same long pointed nose. his hands wrapped around mine the same way amara's did, but how could it be her, sam was a guy and amara was a clearly a girl.

i in my bed as i think of her, my beautiful amara. i learnt to walk with her, i learnt to laugh with her, i learnt to paint with her, i learnt to sing with her. she taught me how to play the piano and i taught her to play the guitar. together we composed songs. amara wrote the lyrics and anna sung along with me. she was perfect until one day she moved away. her father got transferred. i was devastated. i hated her, never wanted to see her again. 

i tried busy with american idol. soon i joined a band. i though it would be the best to move away. i left her behind. i purposely started hanging with other girls so she would move on and live her life without me. i still think of her. sometimes.

i wish that i could have her back in my life. my beautiful life. its has been almost fours years since i saw her, more than two years since i joined the band. i wish amara could be here with me. the only piece of her i have his her note book of songs we composed together and in return she has on of my many guitars with my initials carved on them.

i smile as i hear the soft guitar playing. this was the first song she learnt to play on the guitar. she always played this tune when she was away from me and wanted to feel close to me. i closed my eyes as the sweet melody played on. oh i wish my amara was with me

**Author's Note:**

> lowercase intended


End file.
